


Attached

by ivars_heathen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, dirty talking, heavily detailed smut, i got this in my head and couldn't help myself, i love bucket heads ok, more self indulgent mess from yours truly, my original work, nsfw wrting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Y/N comes at a much needed time.
Relationships: Jango Fett - Relationship, jango fett x female reader, jango fett x y/n
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Attached

Jango didn't know what to do.

He was at a complete and utter loss, not only for words (which he kept to the only barest of minimums) but his mind seemed to go blank. Stark white in a world of unfamiliar color.

Young Boba Fett had befriended a woman at the market on Kamino while they looked for supplies that the bounty hunter needed. Among a few other more surprising things. 

It was his boys' birthday after all, he at least wanted to attempt a cake this time around. Turning ten was a big deal. Stars, he thought fondly when he remembered when he had turned that age. Young and spry, climbing the tallest of buildings with ease that now creaked in his knees, also reminding him of his age.

Jango wasn't exactly old by any means, just rode hard and put away wet more than a few times. Some he'd like to forget, if he were being truly honest. Some quarries were tougher than others, but those were the ones he liked best. Adrenaline pushing his hard trained body until he got his man or alien or whoever it was. It got his blood pumping and that sort of feeling was to die for.  
Boba had dragged the young woman around the market, talking her ear off about who knew what. From Jango's view she was smiling and letting his son show her his favorite food stall. Jango took his change and headed out into the main plaza, shifting the bag over his shoulder that was getting heavier with each stop. 

He found the pair leaning over a fountain, the little fishes living inside splashing around happily when he watched his son stick his hand in the water only to squeal and pull back his hand. 

Ten was a fine age.

Jango soon joined them, in full armor head to toe, shifting the sack once more. "Boba it's time to go home."

"Already?" Boba whined and dried his hands on his pants. 

He smiled down to the small boy before really setting his eyes on the woman. She too wore a sack over the shoulder, though hers was smaller and filled with more herbs and alcohol than pastry ingredients. Closer to his own age he thought, blushing under his bucket when he caught glimpse of her honest smile. He thanked the stars she couldn't actually see his expression but turned his head down to Boba by his legs out of distraction and habit. "Afraid so. Thank you for humoring my son, I'm sure he gets bored of telling me the same stories over and over.."

"It was no problem. He's very smart." She assured the hunter with another smile.  
"A little too smart if you ask me." Jango joked.

She introduced herself as Y/N, a surprisingly firmer handshake than he'd been given before by a woman. That settled well with him in his stomach. She crouched and touched Boba's shoulder. "Well Boba, I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I'm sure I'll see you two around. Take care of your dad, ok?"

"Wait-- would you come to my birthday party? it will be just dad and me... but I'd really like it if you were there." Boba looked up at his dad, pleading with familiar brown eyes and a hopeful look. Jango wasn't really a people person, he hated most and they knew it. He only had his son and wanted him to have a decent birthday, the impending doom of baking creeping into his skull. 

"Oh. Um... if it's alright with your dad." Y/N looked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"He seems to enjoy your company more than mine, so why not?" Y/N didn't pose any sort of threat at the moment and Jango wasn't off put by her presence. Even more curious, he was interested in her and that was not something Jango was used to.

He'd had his fair share of partners over his lifetime, the mystery of what lay underneath his armor too much for some. To say you'd been fucked by a Mandalorian was like wearing an insignia of your own, that you had fought some kind of battle and had gotten the better end of the deal. Jango didn't mind, it was one less thing to worry about or sometimes he felt at ease that he wouldn't have to just get himself off in the shower. Again.

But actually being attracted was a little different. He didn't have those kinds of relations and he didn't have the kriffing time. Between his job and his boy, there was no real free time. And Jango liked it that way. 

Don't get attached.

....

Ten came and went, along with his baking endeavors. One thing didn't change though; Y/N was still there. Jango wasn't expecting her to hang around, delighted when she showed up the night after Boba's birthday. Blushing under the helmet when she presented him with a real, frosted cake. And the night after that and the night after that. 

Without him knowing they settled into a routine. Y/N would come over for dinner most night, talking wildly with her hands to Boba in the living room, grumbling about her day. Jango was thankful for the company and to see his boy react to someone positive finally. Pleased when Y/N listened the first time to keep her eyes adverted while they ate, she either sat with her back to him as he sat at the dinner table, or down on the floor with Boba. 

Maybe he needed a woman figure in his life. Maybe they both did.

It had been just the two of them for so long, with his double gloved hands submerged in hot water, cleaning up after Y/N had made and shared one of her family recipes. She did that a lot. Explaining different herbs and mixtures she knew, concoctions Jango would have never thought of. 

Y/N had down right scolded him for chopping Basil one time, slapped his hand and everything. That's disrespectful Jango! never put a blade to Basil or I'll have your bucket! He never had his hand slapped before and he still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Don't get attached.

That's what he kept telling himself over and over, turning into a mantra when she'd leave for the night. A few times Jango desperately wanted to ask her to stay. They had an extra room, though small in size it could house a bed and a small armoire, she wouldn't have to sleep in his bed. Or hell, he'd take the couch if she wanted. The image of Y/N sleeping soundly in his bed, wrapped in his sheets had him feeling warm and fuzzy as he got ready for bed.

Another lonely night and another pitiful, sleep inducing jerk off session.

Can't get attached can't get attached...

Jango Fett wasn't a jealous person. Not by any means but Boba's recent requests for Y/N to tuck him instead, pooled something awful in his belly. 

That was his job dammit, he's the dad here!

But there he was, leaning on the doorframe of Boba's room watching the almost maternal way she tucked in his son, curling his unruly hair behind his ears before turning out the light. She smiled that fucking smile of hers, the that hit the bounty hunter right where it hurt.

"He's quite fond of you ya' know."

"You're just saying that."

"Since when have you known me to just say anything?" Jango tilted his head.

Y/N turned and shot him with another smile before it faded. "True. Can we talk?"  
Now that had Jango concerned. He nodded and followed her into the living room down the hall, watching Boba roll onto his side before slowly closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jango. It's not like that. It's just... Boba mentioned something to me the other day and I'm...well, I'm not sure how to take it." Y/N fumbled. She was usually so smooth with words, Jango's concern sprouted heads like a Hydra.

"What did he say?" Jango crossed his arms, tilting his helmet down at her.

"I'm not sure how to say this."

"Just say it."

"Ok. Well... Boba and I were talking on our way back from the market. He saw some other kids with their parents and he, in not so many words, asked if... if I would be his mom. I told him you and I aren't in a relationship like that, that we're friends but that if things were different, maybe one day. Now I know I've only known you boys for a few what-several months and I don't know your story and I don't expect you to tell it to me. And I would hate for Mrs. Fett to hear that! I don't want to step on anyone’s toes." Y/N rushed out that last bit, embarrassed by the looks of it as she wrung her hands together.

Jango snorted under his helmet, the vocoder echoing slightly. "Mrs. Fett, huh? there is no Mrs. Fett Y/N. Boba does not have a mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did something happen?" Y/N blushed, asking what would be an almost offensive question. He walked closer to her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing like that. Boba isn't aware of this so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to him."

"I would never."

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good person Y/N, sometimes too good. Unlike myself. I am a selfish bastard I must admit but... Boba is a clone."

Y/N blinked, naively confused. "Of course he is, he's your son."

"Boba is a clone of myself. A few years ago things for me weren't-well, safe. I was rogue for the better part of a year," Jango started and only noticed he had started pacing when he foot scuffed into the carpet. "I took up a few odds jobs, earning credits, you name it. I was looking for something but never found it until I met a Count Dooku. He was desperate and filthy fucking rich, he liked my build and genetic make up. So much so he made me an offer to help him build an army, of me. Clones of me, that is. I agreed under the circumstances that I would be safe here, come and go as I please, take whatever job I wanted as long as I got a son of my own. One that wouldn't be conditioned like the others. One I could raise."

Y/N followed along, nodding her head as she wrapped her head around what he'd said. And the amount of words he just through at her. Their conversations were familiar and kept to a comfortable silence, or just a handful of words. This was new territory and for a moment Jango wondered if that wasn't such a bad thing.

"I suppose that sounds selfish."

"No. I don't think that's selfish at all, Jango. Something was needed in your life and you found it, got what you wanted. You wanted someone to love and to trust, who wouldn't if you were away from your clan, flying across the galaxies for however long." Y/N stopped him, covering his hand with both of hers.

"It was mostly lonely." Jango shrugged, startled when she reached up and touched the side of his helmet. He wanted to feel her hand on his actual face, to feel her warmth under his skin. Touch him, or hold him, stars whatever she wanted to do to him, he'd let her with the drop of a hat.

Y/N gazed into his helm, searching her eyes over the T shaped visor in front of her, trying to see if she could maybe get a little peek of him inside there.  
"What did you mean by 'if things were different?"

Y/N blushed as she dug her socks into the carpet. She remembered the first time, heeding Jango when he told her to make herself comfortable. "I just mean... if you um, felt about me the way I feel about you then... I don't know I-"  
"You have feelings for me?" Jango swallowed hard. 

New fucking territory indeed.

Y/N worked herself up to answer him, avoiding his helmet longer than he was comfortable with before she finally answered. "Yes. I didn't ruin anything between us did I? Maker that's not what I wanted if I did..."

"No. Not at all cyar'ika. I trust you." Jango had never said those words to anyone other than Boba. It felt strange and oddly satisfying, letting the words just tumble their way out of his mouth. 

Jango brought his hands up, cupping the sides of his helmet, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt when he saw the look on Y/N's face when she saw what he was about to do.

"Hey hey no-wait! what are you doing?" Y/N covered her eyes.

"I said I trust you. I trust you to see me." Jango lifted off his helmet, taking a deep breath before setting it down the coffee table. Vulnerable but safe. "Not too many people in their lifetime ever get to see a Mando without his helmet. Are you sure you don't want the privileges?" Jango joked, laughing when she jumped from hearing him for the first time without the vocoder.

"A-are you sure? what about the Creed?"

"I choose who gets to see me," Jango moved her hands down her face, chuckling when he noticed she was squinting her eyes shut even under the palms of her hands. "I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Then open your eyes."

Jango hated the strangled sound that came from his throat when she opened her eyes, one weary peek at a time until they were just staring at each other. He felt his neck get hot and his heart started to race when she moved closer, practically pressing herself against him to get a better look.

She looked at him like a piece of exquisite art, mapping out his hard features, studying his face in an uncertain way that he was most definitely not used to. Though it was up to him, Jango felt a sharp stab of guilt for showing his face to another. He swallowed and let that feeling so, it was so much better to see her looking at, really looking at him, like this.

"So this is what the baddest bounty hunter looks like, huh?" That damn, fucking smile.

Jango didn't really mean to growl but... Y/N's eyes grew wide and she suppressed as best she could, a giggle. 

Y/N touched his shoulders, her fingers gliding over the side of his now bare, tan neck. He was nervous she'd take them back once she felt his pulse. It was pounding uncontrollably. But she didn't. She continued taking in his face, tracing over his jaw, thumbing his chin, touching the little scars that scratched the surface of his temple and forehead. Stars what would she do when she saw the ones that littered his back?

The funny thing was he let her. Kriff is the matter with you Fett? Get a grip! Jango couldn't seem to help himself though, closing his eyes when he felt her breath on his face. Her face getting closer and closer until--

Until she spoke against his lips. "...is this really happening?"

"Only if you want it, cyar'ika. Only if-"

Y/N kissed him, hard. Fast and ferocious was her mouth, the sense that this was indeed wanted and needed aided in him kissing her back. His hands hugged her face, molding their faces together as she continued her assault. The licks inside his mouth were strange and encouraged, foreign to the way he had been kissed once before. Chaste and nervous, this was something new and exciting, on the verge of downright fucking dangerous if she kept her pace.

And Y/Y did not disappoint.

Those kisses he was getting used to, now moved to the underside of his jaw, tickling him as her lips mouthed over this throat, licking at his Adam's apple before coming back for more from his lips. Y/N was a woman on a mission it seemed, clutching his tunic tightly as she made incredible noises. Sounds only Jango could imagine her making. Sounds he wanted to see her making.

Jango pulled back, licking her saliva off his lips with a low hum. "If you plan on continuing I suggest we take this into my bedroom." Y/N nodded, looking drowsy with bruised lips. She squeaked when he spoke into her ear. "It's soundproof. I can hear out, but no one can hear in. Just in case you're a screamer."

....

Jango wasn't lying about being selfish, he wanted more and more of Y/N. He grunted when she held up her arms, smiling like 'the cat that ate the canary' for him to peel up her top. He helped her out of it, his stomach tightening when he saw her chest, soft and singing his name. 

He dropped to his knees instantly, holding onto the shape of her hips to keep him somewhat steady. She jerked when he kissed her hip, opening his mouth a little wider to take a gentle bite of skin before mouthing up and over her ribs, never feeling this sort of softness before had made Jango embarrassingly hard.  
He hummed against her skin, thanking all the stars that he wouldn't be fisting his cock alone tonight. Y/N's fingers scratched through his dark hair, teasing his scalp before climbing back up to his feet to kiss her again. And again.

Holy fuck this is perfect.

"Agreed." Y/N half whispered, her voice strained with desire and Jango was a little too embarrassed that he'd accidently said that out loud. 

"Keep going?"

He chuckled at her response. "Obviously! you can kiss me anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" Jango smirked and went back to the floor.

"Anywhere."  
....

Jango pulled down her leggings, rubbing circles over her ass before changing direction and slipping his hands through her thighs, that to his delight were more than a little slick, to the front. Stopping to hover his hand over her mound, crouching a little further down he winked up at her before opening his mouth lewdly, licking his lips then connecting his mouth to her cunt.

"Ah!" Y/N shivered, gripping his tunic in her hands, pulling him closer into her while his mouth worked her over. Jango had seen this kind of act in holofilms, it made him incredibly hard when he watched the way the women would wiggle and arch themselves in odd ways to achieve the pleasure they were seeking. Jango could only hope to try it out for himself one day and by the sounds and movements Y/N was making, he was doing a damn fine job of her eating her out.

"J-jango please-I need more...." her voice was dripping with desperation, her nails scratching at the back of his head.

"I've got you cyar'ika don't you fucking worry. I'll make you cum all over my tongue if you want, or my fingers or both-"

"Both!" Y/N cried, bucking her hips toward his face. Jango grinned and made good on his promise. His tongue darted out and circled her clit twice before backing off just a bit to fit his fingers between her legs, moving her thighs apart enough for him to finger her. "Stars, Jango... it's so good."

It was better than good by his standards, Jango soon found a smooth rhythm, two fingers wiggling up against her walls, feeling her pussy flutter around them. Y/N was so wet and so warm and so inviting and so fucking undeniable he couldn't even believe this was-

"Jango!" Y/N sobbed, coming on his fingers, her legs twitching just slightly.

"Good girl. I told you you'd cum."

"Thank you." Y/N sighed blissfully, hunching over to catch her breath then wrapping her arms around him, bringing him back up to her mouth for another kiss.

"You still good?" Jango laughed, Y/N's expression said more then enough.  
"Don't give me that shit, Jango. Are you gonna' fuck my brains out or not?"

Well, damn. "Is that what you want? you want to get fucking railed tonight? you can't help yourself can you, you want to be my play thing for the night, Y/N?"

"Dammit Jango, you say the nicest things." Y/N beamed and let him embrace her.

....

Jango was in heaven, his cock getting harder with each moan Y/N was emitting, mewling when he opened her legs further so he could fit between them. His thrusts moved her up the bed, he chuckled and did it even harder, his smile going wider when Y/N returned the sex drunk look.

"Thought about this. About you." Y/N's voice caught in her throat at a sharper thrust, her eyes pinched shut with her mouth agape without sound.

"Oh yeah? think about me a lot do you cyar'ika? think about me fucking you like this, making you insatiable and fucking wet for me..." Jango growled, taking the extra time to lick up the side of her neck, thankful for once that he wasn't hidden by his helmet so he could taste her, feel her pounding pulse right under his mouth. "Fuck I'm greedy Y/N, I want you all the kriffing time. I can't fucking stand it."

"You can." Y/N panted, cupping the side of his face, tapping his nose before arching her back in such a delicious way that Jango moaned louder than he ever had with a partner. He'd had really good sex but this somehow felt different. It wasn't just some stress relief, but there was caring and touching and bubbles of excitement growing in his belly that he hadn't even known existed until Y/N had opened herself up to him.

Jango pushed himself up further, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her close. "Look down cyar'ika. Look at that," Y/N gaffawed at the sight, watching his cock slip in and out of her. Vigorously. "You like that? seeing me pump you full of my cock. Oooh! by that squeeze... I'll take that as a yes."

"Fuck yes Jango." Y/N whimpered, her mouth moving but only tiny sounds escaped. Jango smiled and caught them like bubbles in champagne. Y/N licked and bit her bottom lip before giving him a smile of her own.

Jango kissed his forehead, letting her fall back into the bed while he pushed her knees up to her chest, hitting a spot inside her pussy so fucking sweet Y/N screeched before covering her mouth.

"I told you. Don't worry about it. I like hearing you, especially at my mercy. Stars you are a sight." 

"Fuck... fuck me."

"What do you think I'm doing?" he grunted, still smiling deviously as he gripped her knees for leverage, pounding into her a little harder.

"I mean harder smart guy-yes! Maker don't you dare stop." The swift hand of the bounty hunter covered her throat, giving it a trial squeeze before giving her exactly what she asked for.

A few more thrusts in and a particularly firm one that lead to Jango's undoing, chanting Y/N's name over and over like a prayer to the gods as he desperately wanted to finish inside her. "For fuck's sake Y/N. I could-I could just fuck you all damn night. I'm not going to last much longer. I'm not gonna'-fuck, I could just fuck a baby into you right now. Give Boba a true sibling. Watch you swell and grow with a piece of me inside you. Fuck's sake."

Y/N just sobbed in pleasure, opening her slick mouth when Jango pulled his cock out and came instantly on the inside of her thigh.

"Sorry. We didn't exactly discuss placement." Jango chuckled, dipping over the bed to grab something off the floor to clean her up with. 

Y/N was so warm and inviting, it was foreign to have someone's arms around him, holding him or touching him or just being there or just-oh fuck. 

Jango was... attached.

Y/N's fingers crawling up the side of his neck brought him back, taking her hand and giving the back of it a kiss before lacing his fingers with hers over his chest.  
"Ya' know... if we can have a little more fun I might take you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"You said you wanted to baby fuck me. Is that just some kind of pillow talk or..."

"...or let's have some fun first. Then we'll talk babies, baby." Jango nuzzled her neck, laughing when she cried that it tickled. "I need to learn you and your body first before we get ahead of ourselves. I definitely need to bury myself in you more, in more ways than one. Flip you over, fuck you from behind. Side by side, have you ride me while I play with your tits. Real fun stuff."

Y/N blushed but snuggled a little closer, kissing his shoulder. "You say the nicest things."


End file.
